i_will_return_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Vigtonn
Current Life in Vigtonn is as it ever was, which is to say, oppressive and one of the safest places on the whole planet. The citizens have access to unrivaled healthcare through their clerics of the deity Iomedae. While the effort comes at a cost, the average life expectancy of a human citizen is well above 60 years old. The other races, considered as slightly inferior to humans, still have long healthy lives in Vigtonn. In more recent times, the king Niall has been forced to strike deals with his closest neighbors, the barbarian tribes of the Bear, far to the north, in the last habitable areas on the continent, and the pirate kings, who act more as vassals to Vigtonn than sovereign nations. These deals include an increase in imports for food and other necessities, with a slightly higher cost to Vigtonn. History of Vigtonn The highly militaristic capital of Dyrr was founded in 611 AC (911 years ago). It was formed by the famed Nordic king Hel Ubrokin, of whom not much is known save some old fables and legends. It has a long chain of unbroken kings, and Niall of the Nine Hostages (a nickname he picked up rescuing prisoners of war) is their current king and High General. Vigtonn is a well fortified city consisting of four districts, each meant to mimic the four cardinal directions. This grandioise city is a testament to the fortitude of humanity. While insular and militarisitic, these humans nonetheless are of a hardy nature, withstanding multiple sieges through the years; by orcs, dwarves and, in one instance, a massive stone and metal army of golems, led by the gargantuan sized flame spider, nicknamed "Kurkoroth" (meaning "Soul Cleaver") by the citizens of Vigtonn. Their highly militaristic ways make for an uphill battle in trying to make diplomatic peace because they see themselves as the strongest in a land that requires strength and they aren't wrong in their assessment. Military Military conscription is required in order to become a citizen, with males serving a mandatory six years, from 14 until 20 years of age, while females serve four years, from 14 until 18. The chain of command is so absolute that to break even the most ridiculous of direct commands results in execution. This type of society breeds highly law oriented individuals, who certainly don't agree with every rule, or even most of them, will fight and die for them. It has been nearly a thousand years since the great lord of Vigtonn walked the lands but his will lives on through the people. Cultures Racial equality simply does not exist in Vigtonn, as the entire city-state is based off of the idea that there is only solidarity through racial dominance. Humans are the strongest and most unified, thus, they believe themselves to be the most powerful. They are not wrong. Halflings, elves and half-elves are considered to be second class citizens, with the brunt of the mistreatment falling on the halflings, who never get beyond menial jobs cleaning up after the higher class citizens, or acting as expendable delivery people. Elves, and their half-elf counterparts, are nearer to to being treated as real citizens, simply because they look more human than do the halflings. Their magical acuity means they usually are shopkeeps that mend bones and equipment. Half-orcs occasionally show up in Vigtonn, but they rarely stick around long. Half-orcs are seen as enforcers and go into that line of work wherever they go, usually because they are never given the opportunity to do anything else. Dwarves, the hated enemy of the humans of Vigtonn, are rarely seen at all due the grudges that the humans hang on to out of habit, and the dwarves out of long, stone etched memories. Occassionally however, a lone trade caravan will come to exchange wares with the humans, but they are never allowed longer than necessary. Dwarves are not allowed property in the city, and in fact have tariffs that are ridiculously high. Why the dwarves still bother to trade is unknown, but some scholars believe it is a show of strength, since if the dwarves are in a situation to effectively give away goods then they must simply be biding their time until they come back for Vigtonn. Other scholars see this to be the sign of something exactly opposite; if the dwarves must trade despite the ridiculous handicaps, then they must truly be hurting for resources. At any rate, the dwarves are still around and still just as gruff as they ever were. Category:Things